Oddling Reincarnated
by Aranaagf
Summary: BotW)Instead of Link being the hero, a Hylian/Zora hybrid named Mitari takes his place! On her journey to find the Shrine of Resurrection, Mitari finds out that Princess Zelda is alive and she's mistaking the young hybrid for her chosen knight Link! Upon finding Link, Mitari learns two things: Link had been dead for a while and she was his reincarnation! Now she has to save Hyrule!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I knew something was off when I awoke, only because my spouse-to-be was not floating next to me in the water bed. Blinking, I dove under the water, looking for a glimpse of red. Seeing none, I surfaced, and swam to the ladder to get out.

As soon as I had dried off and dressed, I brushed my blue hair and put it in a ponytail. Being half-Hylian and half-Zora had some perks, even if my Zora half only was shown by my gills and my fin-like ears that were tipped with red along the edges.

Sighing, I quickly put on my Zora armor and my fin-shoes-these helped me swim since I didn't have webbed toes-and opened the door to meet, like always, the downpour of rain. In the distance, I heard Vah Ruta's sad wail. It sounded as if it was in pain, and oh did I want to go and sooth it.

"Lady Mitari!" called a red Zora, waving her arm in greeting.

"Hello, Tona!" I called back. "Have you seen Sidon?"

Tona nodded. "He went down to the gates," she said, motioning towards the road that led out of Zora's Domain. "He was going to look for a Hylian."

Thanking her, I went back to my room, grabbing my adventure pack. King Dorephan had assigned me to go check out the Great Plateau, where Impa-a Sheikah I had recently visited-wanted me to find the Shrine of Resurrection to check if there was a sleeping Hylian there-and if he was alive.

After collecting my gear, I walked down to the Zora Stables-a recent expansion to the town as I had brought a special, and reasonably size, for me at least, horse who was more than he seemed. I called him Gan, since he would not allow me to call him anything else. He was known as the Giant Horse to Hylians, and it had been a pain to get him-but he was the only horse big enough to hold me without injuring the poor horse.

Walking in, I pulled out an apple and opened the large stall the Gan was standing in. He turned to me, as I offered the apple, before slowly taking said apple and eating it.

 _Are we leaving this place?_ Gan asked, though through thought. He couldn't actually speak-but somehow, I had connected my spirit to his and we were able to communicate.

 _Don't worry, Gan,_ I sighed. _We're going to go soon. Let me get your gear on._

I then spent a good thirty minutes either chasing Gan about or actually getting him still enough to get his gear on. As a self-proclaimed "Gerudo Steed," after something he remembered in _his past life,_ he disliked the rather plain gear than was made for him when I had registered him at a stable.

Speaking of his past life, I should elaborate. But before I do, let me tell you about the evil cloud-a joke that Gan and I shared-known as Calamity Ganon. This cloud should not actually have the name Ganon, as it was not, in fact, the Gerudo King Ganondorf from the far past. No, it was another creature, and through Gan's words, he was a "watered down Demon King Demise," who, as said by Gan, was Ganondorf's first life.

You see, Ganondorf, a woman named Princess Zelda, and a courageous swordsman named Link are in this immortal struggle to either take over Hyrule or to save it. They keep getting reincarnated-although the Link and Zelda of this time were born a hundred years ago and were most likely dead-to fight each other. Ganondorf usually loses.

Well, until now, where Ganondorf can do little in the fight for Hyrule. Why?

Because he's literally Gan, the big horse with a black coat and a fiery orange mane.

Now that that has been explained, I finally managed to get Gan's gear on. And gave him another apple, as an apology. Once we found a way to get him into the Gerudo Desert, we were sure to get him better fitting, and more pleasing to Gan, gear. Or maybe I would have to have him wear his gear when he was resting in stables.

Hopping onto Gan's back-and sighing as he seemed to want to buck me off a little bit-I tapped him to go forwards. Once he was at the appropriate speed for the town, I let him follow the path as I waved at the Zoras around me and munched on a small snack. Once we got to the outskirts-and across the bridge-I tapped him to go at full speed-so that we would have to worry less about the monsters ahead of us.

The journey down the mountain was long and tedious-although I managed to gather some Shock Arrows, which were needed for whichever Hylian Sidon would managed to get to stop Vah Ruta from drowning Zora's Domain and the rest of Hyrule with flood water-and I was happy when I finally saw the gate come into sight, with none other than Prince Sidon, my spouse-to-be, on top of it. He looked a little worried-something he usually tried to hide when around his people-yet courageous.

"Sidon!" I called.

This startled said Zora as he had not expected it. He literally, accidently, fell off the top of the gate, landing next to me and making Gan rear a little. Gan was unhappy, I knew.

"Urch," Sidon groaned, before opening a golden eye to look at me. "Mitari? How'd you get here without me noticing?! I should have heard your horse a few minutes ago!"

I had wanted to surprise Sidon, so I had slowed Gan when we got close to the gate. It worked, it seemed.

Hopping off Gan's back, I reached my hand out to help Sidon get up. Once he was, I had to get on my tiptoes to kiss him on his cheek. Even if I was taller than a Hylian, Sidon still dwarfed me and had to bend down to allow me to kiss him.

"So you're going on the trip?" Sidon asked, his voice betraying a hint of worry.

Laughing, I hugged him. "Don't worry, I'll be fine!" I reassured him. "I doubt there are any Guardians up there, and I have plenty of food for the trip, and elixirs too! You won't have to worry!"

Sidon nodded, even if he didn't look convinced. "Just make sure you come back with no wounds!" he said, striking his pose. "I believe in you!"

Laughing, I hugged-and kissed his cheek-again, then got back on Gan's back. "Don't worry, Sidon!" I laughed. "I'll be back!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I had spent two or three days travelling to the Great Plateau, and when I got there I was a little worried on how I would get up. I certainly couldn't climb all the way up there…

Only after a moment did I spot a decently sized waterfall coming off the sides of the cliff face. Laughing, I tapped Gan to go that direct, before stopping him and extending my flippers.

 _I think I'm going to have to leave you here,_ I sighed, looking at Gan. _You better not cause any trouble!_

 _Do not worry,_ Gan snorted. _I doubt there is little I can do besides kick monsters off my back if they try to jump on it._

Laughing, I dove into the water, quickly swimming to the waterfall and zooming up it. The fresh water was cool on my skin, and it was refreshing compared to the hardwater of Zora's Domain. Soon, I leaped high out of the water, diving down into the river it came from.

 _Link…_ came a voice, startling me as I landed in the water. _Link… wake up Link…_

The voice was female, and held an air of regality. But, how in the world had she connected with me?

 _Excuse me but you're connecting to the wrong person,_ I shot back at the woman.

 _You're… not-oh dear, I'm sorry!_ the woman cried. _I thought I felt Link waking up, but I guess I was wrong…_

 _Who's Link?_ I asked.

 _My appointed knight… You see, I am Princess Zelda, and I'm keeping Calamity Ganon in Hyrule Castle. I need Link to wake up-else Hyrule will be destroyed! Could… you go to the Shrine of Resurrection and try to wake up Link?_

Pausing, I nodded to myself. _Well, I'm actually on my way to the Shrine right now, so I guess I can. Don't worry, I'll wake up your knight._

 _Thank you._

Sighing, I jumped out of the water, startling a group of Bokoblins. They started rushing around, grabbing anything they could consider a weapon, then turned to me, before pausing.

I had an odd aura. If I didn't wish to be attacked-or wanted to be peaceful-monsters could sense this and either stop to talk, runoff, or attack anyways. Bokoblins had a hard time figuring me out, oddly, as they were not that intelligent. I didn't particularly like them anyways, unless there was an elder who I could get the lay of the land from. Odd ability, yes, but I guess it's because I could be considered a monster myself.

One of the Bokoblins muttered something to another. They were still very confused, and I did need some monster parts in case I needed to make elixirs, and so I attacked first.

Taking out my Zora Spear and using my speed to jab at the Bokoblins, I soon made quick work of them. Their weapons, shields, bows, and other things besides the monster parts were very weak, most likely able to break easily. Sighing, I grabbed whatever was useful.

Then, I continued. Along the way I hummed a tune, and tried catching butterflies and lizards. Seeing some odd flowers, I picked a few, and examined the trees that were around.

It was not long until I saw the ruins of an old church up on a hill. Turning to my right was a pathway, going up the mountain. I saw a campfire's orange glow, and smiled-maybe I could get directions from this mysterious camper.

Making my way up the path, I stopped at the campfire, where a man in a brown cloak was sitting. Startled by my sudden appearance, the man, though he seemed quite old, jumped up and took a swing at me with his staff. I quickly acted, blocking the blow with my spear, and stared into the man's only showing eye.

We stood like that for a moment, waiting for the other to make the next move. Silence, besides my beating heart, was between us. After a moment, I moved my spear away from his staff as slowly as possible, not wanting to give him a reason to attack me again. Soon, my spear was once more on my back, and I was slowly backing away from the old man, who was still in position to attack again.

After I was a reasonable distance, I took a deep breath, then bowed. "I'm sorry that I startled you so badly, sir," I said, once more looking into the man's eye.

The old man paused, relaxed, and sighed. "It is all right," he said. "It is not often that a peaceful stranger wanders around here. I thought you might be a Bokoblin."

Sighing in relief, I nodded. "I've run across a few of them journeying here," I said. "I can see why you were mistaken. I am Mitari, the Human-Zora hybrid. And you are?"

The man chuckled. "I'll spare you my life story," he said, making me suspicious. "Now, what brings you up here?"

"I'm searching for the Shrine of Resurrection," I stated bluntly. "I am on a mission, you see, and I was sent by Impa of the Sheikah."

The man seemed taken aback for a moment. "Ah," he said finally. "Impa… I have not heard that name in a while. I guess if she sent you I can help you in your search. However, the Shrine is locked from the inside, and I do not think you will be able to enter without a Sheikah Slate."

Shaking my head, I brought out a small ball. "This was made for me by the Sheikah head of research," I said. "It won't work on towers or shrines, but it will allow me to enter the Shrine of Resurrection."

The man looked at it, before nodding slowly. "This must be a very serious mission. Why does Impa want you to enter the Shrine?"

I thought for a moment. "There is someone in a slumber in there," I said. "And he should have woken up by now. I was sent to see if he is still alive."

The man, too, paused. "Ah," he said, his voice grim. "This must be very important then."

"Well, besides what Impa asked me to do, Princess Zelda accidently connected with me thinking I was the person I'm checking on," I said with a big sigh. "She thought he was waking up."

This took the man aback even more. "Princess Zelda, you say?" he asked.

I nodded. "I promised her I would try to wake the person up," I said. "This makes my mission even more important as its suddenly something that can save Hyrule!"

The man stiffened. "We should go, then," he said. "We must make haste."

It took us little more than thirty minutes to make it up the mountain. Once we did, he led me into the maw of a cave-to see a door with a Sheikah unit nearby.

I walked over to it, placing the eye of the Sheikah ball onto the scanner.

" _Sheikah ball registered,"_ the ball-in a semi-robotic voice, said, surprising the man. The doors then opened, and another door opened at the end of the hall, to a room that had glowing, blue runes on the roof and floor.

Grimly, I walked down the hall, the man trailing me. Entering the room, I noted that the glowing seemed to come from some sort of odd bed. Hesitantly, I walked over to it, peering over the edge to see who was laying in it.

It was a Hylian man, with golden-brown hair. He seemed peaceful, but he was asleep still and I needed to awaken him. But first, I had to make sure he was alive.

Pressing two fingers to the side of his neck, I check for a pulse. But found none. "He has no pu-" I didn't get to finish what I said, because something startled me.

From where my fingers had been places, blue lightning zoomed up my arm, making me gasp and jump away from the man. Panting heavily, I turned to the old man, who was looking at me oddly.

"U-um…" I said, taking deep breaths. "What just happened..?"

The old man walked up to the sleeping form of the Hylian, before turning to me. "Were you saying that he had no pulse before that lightning appeared?" he asked.

Slowly, I nodded.

The old man walked over to me. "Could you… show me the back of the hand you check his pulse with?" he asked.

Tilting my head, I paused, before complying. The old man studied my hand, before saying, "That is an odd birthmark, I must say."

Birthmark? "I don't… have a birthmark on the back of my hand…" I said, looking down at it.

On the back of my hand, in a golden-ish color, was an odd symbol. It was three triangles, placed in a small stack to make a larger triangle, but with a piece missing.

Slowly, the old man nodded. "Ah, so that explains why it suddenly appeared when the lightning did," he said. "Do you, perhaps, feel another soul with us?"

Tilting my head again, I closed my eyes, searching the room. It didn't take me more than a moment to pinpoint another presence, which, oddly, was mingled with me own-not to mention asleep.

So, I prodded the presence…

And jumped when I heard a yelp from my side and turned to see the Hylian-even if his form was still laying in the slumber-bed-thing-surrounded in blue flames and looking very, very startled.

The old man looked from me to the Hylian, and then face-palmed. "Why must fate be so odd?" he muttered.

The Hylian looked about him, muttering questions to himself, before realizing where he was. "The Shrine of Resurrection? What am I doing…" Then he looked at his "slumbering" form in the slumber-bed-thing and paused. Then he turned to me and the old man. Then he looked about him, noticing the blue flames. "I died didn't I?"

The old man sighed, before saying, "I think it is best that you take the Sheikah Slate."

Tilting my head, I complied, taking the Sheikah Slate and looking at it. "It's missing the Runes," I said.

The old man nodded. "There are Shrines about here that could help with that," he said. "But first, let me take you two somewhere." Then, he started walking away, with me following him.

"Um what's going on?" the Hylian said, catching up to us. "Who are you and why the heck is Zelda's Sheikah Slate here?"

The old man sighed. "All will be explained in time, Link," he said.


	3. Important

**Hey guys. Arana here. With… something I** _ **need**_ **to get off my chest that I have discovered today.**

 **I got my first flame reviews on this story. Only one of them I kept, since it was the** _ **least**_ **rude out of the four.**

 **Why do I think people flamed this? Because I changed up the story with Mitari being the Heroine instead of Link as usual. And the fact that Zelda confuses Mitari for Link, and the fact that Mitari is a Hylian/Zora hybrid.**

 **Now, I wouldn't be like this if the comments had been constructive criticism. That's why I kept the least rude one, I can consider it constructive criticism.**

 _ **If**_ **you are going to flame me, and not give me constructive criticism,** _ **do it when you are logged into your account and not as a guest.**_ **This way I am sure that you are unhappy with my story, and can possibly fix things. Besides, hiding behind the guest tag gives me a feeling you may be too shy or just trolling me instead of seriously angry with my work.**

 _ **Do not**_ **use my Autism as an explanation on why I choose this idea. And saying that I am "so Autistic that I do not want to not be Autistic" is very, very rude to someone who has Autism, even** _ **if**_ **it is half true.**

 **Now, I will explain some things that I want to keep in this.**

 **-Link will still be in this story, just as a ghost companion to Mitari, like Zelda was for Link in Spirit Tracks.**

 **-Mitari is** _ **not**_ **my self-insert in any LoZ story I choose to make. My** _ **only**_ **self-insert in** _ **any**_ **story is Arana the Ten-Tailed (she was born with two and still gained eight tails, for clarification) Kitsune, who can transform to fit in with the story she chooses to do stuff in. Mitari may seem like a self-insert, but she is a fledgling OC who still need to be fleshed out.**

 **-The form of telepathy used in this story, known as "connecting," does not allow one to see the appearance of the person they are connecting to. Only people who connect in person can use this over long range, but the connection bond had to be very, very strong.**

 **-Zelda mistakes Mitari for Link because Mitari's aura, or personal "feel," is very, very similar to Link's, and since she** _ **is**_ **Link's reincarnation, she is connect to Zelda as that bond went to her when she was born. Zelda hadn't connected to Mitari before because Zelda had been focusing her connection-aura-tracking-thing around the Great Plateau.**

 **-Mitari is a Hylian/Zora hybrid to change up the common idea of someone replacing Link. Instead of a plain old Hylian, Zora, or any other race of Hyrule, Mitari is a "mule" so to speak of the Hylians and Zoras.**

 **-Mitari is engaged to Prince Sidon as an attempt at a peace marriage to a neighboring Hylian settlement that just happened to have Mitari living there with her mother, who is Hylian, while her father is missing, or in hiding. This initially unhappy marriage became one of love as they had to wait for Vah Ruta to stop flooding Zora's Domain.**

 **-Gan, the horse, had been tamed by a random person who later was selling Gan because they could not truly tame the horse. Mitari had been passing by and had taken Gan since she knew something was off about hi.**

 **-Mitari is** _ **not**_ **a Hylian man named Link because there was very little time and not enough choice to reincarnate into another Link. Calamity Ganon** _ **was already there**_ **and Zelda** _ **was still alive**_ **and there needed to be a new hero** _ **fast.**_ **Mitari was picked for her abilities because it would be** _ **useful**_ **in the situation at hand, not to mention allowing her to** _ **not have to truly worry about most monster**_ **so** _ **she could live longer**_ **and have the chance to** _ **be trained by Mus the Lynel.**_

 **-Yes there will be a story on why Mitari was trained by a Lynel in the future.**

 **-This idea has been toyed with for a long time** _ **and I want to write it the best I can.**_

 **Please think twice on flaming me. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Link, it seemed, was asking a lot of questions~which I was not very thankful for. But, it seemed that the old man seemed to be able to answer them~although it was sometimes in a cryptid message. What really frustrated me, however, was the fact that Link was also very, very curious about me.

No matter how many times I told him that I was a Hylian-Zora hybrid, Link always seemed to not understand. He kept saying that it was impossible for me to exist~which I usually replied that it _was_ impossible and I was some kind of odd thing that the Goddesses decided they should try. After all, who had heard of a hybrid like me before? Maybe I was a test run.

Eventually, we walked down to a small hill, where the old man stopped. "You see that cave over there?" he asked, pointing his staff to said cave. "I want you two to go to it, and investigate."

I tilted my head. "I thought you were going to explain what is going on," I said.

"All in good time," the old man said.

Sighing, I trudged onward~and Link followed, although at first he seemed to be pulled along by some force before he rushed to catch up~until I stood in front of the cave.

Looking in, I saw a place where I could register the Sheikah Slate~a guidance stone~and paused. This old man sure seemed a little suspicious, and I wondered who he was truly. How had he known this was here? Maybe he knew the whole of the Great Plateau, but something was… off.

"Um?" Link asked, slightly confused.

Sighing, I shrugged, and walked over to the guidance stone, placing the Sheikah Slate into the slot. As soon as it registered, I expected the stone to give the info~but then I was warned of… falling rocks?

And then, the ground rumbled, causing me to jump, as I suddenly felt weightless~falling on my rear~as the ground went up.

Soon, when I felt gravity again, I looked to my left. I saw a gorgeous view, and then realized that I was high in the air. I was on a tower, it seemed. And there were others.

Then, the guidance stone started glowing~before a small drop of blue liquid fell onto the Sheikah Slate. Pausing, I looked at the Slate~and saw that part of a map had been registered! Then, it allowed me to take out the Sheikah Slate, which I put onto my belt once more.

"What the heck…" Link said.

"I have no freaking clue…" I responded. "First of all, that old man is really, really, starting to be creepy."

"He… actually reminds me of someone," Link said after a moment. "He's~"

And then, the old man appeared~floating down to us on a glider. Pausing, as it was quite a sight, Link and I fell silent.

When the old man landed, he chuckled at our expressions. "I take it that you didn't expect that?" he asked.

"How the heck~ wait, where did you get a glider?!" I yelped after a moment. "Those are so freaking rare! They're~ they're collectables these days!"

The old man smiled. "I got it some time ago. But, I think it could be useful in your journey," he said. "But, I will not give it up for free." He turned around and pointed at a shrine in the distance~and that made me notice that it was glowing. "How about we do a trade. There is sure to be treasure in that shrine, don't you think? If you could get me that treasure, I will give you the glider in return."

For a moment, I stood there, a little stunned. Sure, this glider would be very useful~making it so I wouldn't have to use so much energy climbing in the rain in Zora's Domain and risk falling to my doom~but this old man was starting to freak me out.

Link seemed to get how I was feeling, but he, too, was quiet.

Sighing, I caved. "Fine, since it would make getting down the cliffs easier," I said. Then I paused. "How am I going to get down from here though…"

The old man pointed to a hole in the floor. "The platforms should make it easy," he said.

Once more pausing, I sighed. Then I walked to the hole, looking down, and saw that there was, indeed, a platform. Taking a deep breath, I jumped down, then looked for the next platform.

After about ten minutes, I finally reached the ground. Looking about, I spotted the shrine, then grudgingly trudged on, with Link following.


	5. I'm sorry

Dear readers. I am sorry to say that I have unfortunately lost interest in writing fanfiction, and so my works (besides the original Gumdrops) will not be updated in the near future. I am very to disappoint everyone who loves my stories, but since I last updated my works (last year) a few things have happened that have given me stress and have also made it harder for me to want to write things entirely. I have also moved on from the Undertale fandom, and I have lost interest in my OCs in the stories I have posted. (And in Timelines' case, both Tri and I are giving up on it entirely.) For those who have supported me in my time writing these stories, thank you. You guys have really helped me with these stories, and it makes me sad that I am not going to update them.

Once again, I am sorry to disappoint my fans.


End file.
